1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a surface active material, a defoamer. More particularly, this invention provides a defoamer and process for preparing same which controls the foam in high strength acid media from petroleum products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Defoamers consist of sulfonated tall oil-fatty acids. Some are produced from a refined oleic acid while others are produced from tall oil. The primary application of these defoamers is in the phosphate industry to control the foam in the digestion and concentration stages of wet-process phosphoric acid manufacture. In recent years cost of defoamers has drastically increased because of the high cost of raw materials utilized in their manufacture. Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented by us is a novel defoamer which is not only low in cost but is also more effective than the conventional defoamers being marketed.